


Don't

by RosalinesRussianRoseElixir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, I Don't Even Know, I also just found out you could make your own tags, I mean, Ill stop - Freeform, Light Petting, Master/Pet, Maybe in later chapters, No Smut, bitches havin nightmares of my new shit, crazy alternate universe that I made up, crazy right ?, drugs ??, god just read it !, implied gore, is that not cool ??!!, ok, poison darts, so im having fun, some sexy crawling, wierd submissive drug ??, yaaaas queeeeen slaaaaaayy, yet - Freeform, you are a dom, you dont have to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinesRussianRoseElixir/pseuds/RosalinesRussianRoseElixir
Summary: "Don't"You are the queen of Purgato Sanguis, an untouched planet, far from anything that's far away.So, uh, yah, this is my first time writing for this fandom, don't massacre me ! You get to be as bossy and fuckin slay everything with your beautiful body in this fic, just do it. Being sub makes me so uncomfortable for some reason, so I hope this makes people like me happy, I had so much fun making up my own society ! Also, the world in this fic is not how I want the real world to be, I'm a feminist I promise ! Equal rights, you guys. Sorry, I'm rambling. Love you !





	1. Unum

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, hi. So, Purgato Sanguis is the planet that you rule and you are also their goddess incarnate in this crazy myth about you being born out of a geode, but you live on the planet ? I'm sorry, this isn't making any sense. Just read it, let me know what you think ! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter one !

Something was… _off _. Everyone could feel the materialized thick silence that saturated the almost blurry environment of the forest of the planet. Heat mirages made hazy visions of water and waves, floating around the humid sweaty air of the tropics. In a place like this, some would expect creatures of all tones and sizes, but the only sound was their crunching footsteps against slowly decaying forest floor and the wind in the high canopies of the trees. It was a slow sweeping noise and rustled the leaves, making things a little lighter, but not by much. Sounds of animals and chirping birds were absent, an abnormal quietness for such a seemingly lively forest. Thickets, ferns, and shrubs were cut away by weapons, making way to reveal the civilization of Purgato Sanguis.__

__It was rustic in its looks, made of sandy colored stone, intricately cut into bricks that made up the pillars and archways, incredibly large statues of human figures lined a long wide pathway that led to the doors of the palace, and on the other end, a temple, throwing looming shadows on the ground. Flowers and fruit trees grew in numbers behind the statues and in the distance was what looked like a residential area, houses and mills, farms and the like. Again, no one was present, no servants, no gardeners for the plants, no smoke rising from chimneys, no builders, nothing. It was desolate, but to his trained senses, incense was burned not too long ago, the sweet smell wafting from the temple. The tall deciduous trees scattered about were still, now that the wind was not moving, the silence becoming heavier. It was like time stopped. Two troopers approached the large carved wooden doors of the palace, the handles were clutched and drawn outwards, creaking open, the front hall of the palace open for all to see. The reddish terracotta stone of the walls was chipped away to shape figures and stories, painted with bright colors. They seemed to tell bloody stories of men being torn apart, crushed, bright red colors expressing the bloodshed and laughing carvings of women depicted dancing around the corpses. Dog-headed men sat obediently like the domestic creatures, standing at the sides of the women in one drawing, while pig-headed men were roasted above vibrant orange flames in another. Stories of women laughing around the burning bodies, and with the carving in the last wall, he could tell there was no king here. There was an archway with crudely carved flowers drawn into it, words of another language carved above, a woman made of stone elegantly posed, holding a staff,a crown of laurel and flowers in the hair of the figure, the dark space of the archway and the wall behind it shadowing the figures of what were most likely deities. Unknown languages and characters were scrawled all over the walls and the dark smoke illuminated by the white golden light from the windows made it seem more like a temple than a palace. But the theory was gone when his attention was brought to the throne at the front of the room, trinkets shining in the light of the largest window on the right wall, baskets of fruits and flowers scattered about the small steps leading to the throne. It was simply an overstuffed couch, furs, and silks thrown upon it. Tall ebony statues of guarding dog-headed men holding spears angled towards them, those who stood before the throne. Unlit golden torch holders gleamed in the light. They marched out of the room and into a wide corridor that ended rather quickly into a room bare of anything. There were only two pig-headed statues at the entrance and four clay jars in each corner. The fifteen troopers fanned out into a scanning formation, himself following in a similar action. The room was empty besides one window high up on the wall, shining light all around the room. He was becoming frustrated by the lack of comparable presences, not a thought, not an emotion, not a whisper, for miles and maybe even the whole planet. Before anyone could think anything of going to the next room, a light blocking cloth fell over the window. A quick shock of panic went through the room as flashlights were ignited. He looked around the faintly illuminated room, flashlights pointing out in all directions. There was no one in sight and the window was covered from the outside. It was likely that anyone who stood against him stood no chance, he thought as he pushed his way to the door. A feminine giggle rang out before they were shut in his face. The weapon in his hand glowed as it was powered on, about to tear through the double doors. That was before trap doors opened in the ceiling, some sort of smoke or gas falling in plumes into the space of the room. It was a pathetic attempt at some sort of gassing procedure, all of the men in the room had helmets that masked the gas from their lungs. Until he realized it was not a gassing, it was a smoke screen. In a flurry of dark robes, he stomped to the single door in the diagonal corner and where he could sense someone standing against the wall. Suddenly people began to drop around him, collapsing in a clatter of white armor. As he was about to look up, a dart lodged itself into a vein in his hand, the shot made by no amateur. He growled and tore it out, the slightly barbed surface of the dart catching in his skin and glove. Against his wishes, his eyes fell closed and the smoky room settled into a quiet, everyone as well as himself, unconscious on the floor._ _

__He awoke to the feeling of a drop of sweat sliding achingly slow down his cheek. To his alarm, the skin was cool and he knew his helmet had been removed. Instead, a cloth that smelled like smoke was wrapped over his eyes, a blindfold. Fire crackled around him in different locations and he decided that they were torches on the walls, perhaps like in the throne room. As soon as his brain could make clear thoughts, he was blinded more by rage. How had they been taken down so easily, with such a simple plan ? A smoke screen and some poison darts ? That was it ? Why couldn't he feel any thoughts any emotions from anyone, anything ? The anger in his veins was beginning to show in his extremities, his fingers curling tightly into his palms, wrists bound by heavy tow bar shackles. He bared his teeth in a snarl as his knees pressed into the stone of the floor. He had been here for a long time, his wrists aching and his legs numb, awkwardly stuffed underneath himself. Footsteps approached from the side and his head snapped to face them, fingers tugged up the cloth over his eyes and then they retreated to where they came from. His eyes adjusted blearily to the dim orange glow, touches of gold shining and dragging his attention to the queen at her throne. She regarded him with a soft grin, not quite a smile. He deduced that she gave commands to the guards with motions of her hands as he had not heard her say a word. Her fingers snaked up to the fur thrown across her lap and laid it back on the couch, rising from her seat. She wore a turquoise colored piece, gold detailing sewn into the color. The sleeves were billowy and had a delicate cut down each side. The skin of her shoulders and neck were completely bare and true to the statue, a gold crown of laurel adorned her head, flowers placed into the gaps. Her presence in the room was different than any other woman he had ever met before. She was not tall, but he could feel her aura filling up the room, demanding attention and obedience. Somewhere far off, pleading could be heard and he flinched at the last sound._ _

__“No ! No, no ! Please, please ! Don’t, don’t please ! PLEASE !” A final blood-curdling scream filled the night and the throne room almost seemed to echo it. Loud cheering filled the space right after. Laughter and howls rang out and the queen's lips turned up at the joy of her subjects. He turned at the sound of choking and a shout from the women before instruments sounded and music poured in from the door beside the throne. In his distraction, he did not see her move up to him like a ghost appearing before him, a bronze specter to behold. A tap of her bare feet on the ground made a jingle sound, turning slowly to meet her gaze. He kept his expression dead, careful to keep his pride out of her sharp eyes and her thoughts. Although it was already damaged and he was seething under his expression, she did not need to know that he felt slightly threatened by the situation she had him in. He tried to manipulate her, take control and look inside of her mind, but it did not work as if she wasn't letting him. She dropped her smile to a cruel smirk and she brought her hand to his face, a jingle of gold bands coming along with the movement. A nail dragged down his face, the pads below resting on his chin. She turned his face in her hands, examining him like a slave._ _

__She put her gaze on the guard and asked her a question._ _

__“He is the leader ?”. The guard nodded in affirmation with a strong ‘yes, your majesty.’ The queen nodded and came to the guard who gave her an object. She bowed her head as the queen's hands grasped the object and came over to him again._ _

__“With the leader, the rest will follow.” She murmured but his expression did not falter. Another guard from behind covered his eyes with the heel of her palm and held his mouth open just long enough for the queen to lodge an object in between his teeth. His eyes did not leave her face, too prideful to bow his head to her. She only smirked somehow looking even more malicious than before. Giving him a condescending look, she held the rim of the cone shaped object in her fingers, the guard pouring in a red sticky liquid, not too liquidy, but slinking stickily down the clay jar. When he smelled the sweet quality of the liquid he nearly fell asleep again, the smell overwhelmingly sweet. Globs if it fell into his throat and he made sounds of discomfort but he knew they would not stop. She held his face in her hands, the skin of her fingers like branding rods, hushing him back into unconsciousness, the orange light fading into black._ _

__Waking with a start, his neck felt a pressing sensation from the side and he gasped. A sigh escaped from above and he felt the pain again. A foot wedged in between his shoulder and the floor, cold metal brushing his skin._ _

__“Get up, dog.” She said and his eyes pulled up to see the queen, holding a leash that attached to his neck, a heavy silver collar weighing him down. His robes, gloves, and weapon were all gone, leaving him in pants and his boots, a splinter in his hand just starting to throb. He put his upper body weight onto his palms and angled his head towards her, a sneer and a glare causing him to growl. She smirked and this only angered him further._ _

__“Who do you think you are talking to, woman ?” his lip snarled, teeth bared like an aggressive canine. “Don't you know who I am ?!” He shouted, and the guards inched forward just slightly from their posts. He didn't care, everyone in this damned galaxy should know his name and what he was capable of doing. The queen's hand raised to stop them from taking further action. Her thumb flicked out to touch the inside of her middle finger as she slapped him across the face._ _

__“Be quiet, dog. I am your queen, not your woman.” She said through her taut jaw before turning on her heel. Blood fell from the cut on his cheek, the sting blossoming, his hair falling into his face. Once again she pulled on the collar and he shuffled a bit before he got to his feet and trudged behind her. She turned to him and he almost bumped into her._ _

__“Don’t you know how to crawl, dog ?” He scowled at that._ _

__“I am no dog and I don’t crawl.” His breathing was heavy and at that time was the only thing audible. She stood and stared up at him for a moment and then she was laughing._ _

__“You are no man.” The last of her laugh ebbed out into the hallway, crickets reining in the quiet. She stepped a little closer, her deep tone exciting something within him in the pit of his stomach. “And you will crawl.” Just then a guard kicked his legs out from under him, falling painfully onto his knees. He grunted and landed on his palms weakly._ _

__“What did you pour down my throat ?” He mumbled and she held his face in her hand._ _

__“I said, be quiet.” She reminded and roughly pushed his face down to face the ground. The halls of the palace had windows and they let the moonlight into the hall, the wind blowing and smoke rose from the chimneys and all around. Music and laughing floated around the halls of the queen's palace, smells of incense and cooking meat infiltrated his senses. The queen dragged him by the collar around his neck and he tried to focus on finding the power he once contained, trying not to think about how he was crawling around like a damn animal. But he could not feel it. He felt the rage well up in him, the frustration bubbling over. As the thought of standing up and overpowering her bounced around his head, wrapping his long fingers around her throat until she could no longer breathe, they reached another set of double doors, opened by her guards. They opened and all of the sounds and smells hit him at full blast. It was some sort of celebration in the middle of an impressive amphitheater, bouncing the voices around, a big bonfire, the armor of the troopers and his own used as kindling. Relief flooded him as he realized there were no weapons in the fire. Women danced, looking the most alive around the fire, jewelry and chains jingling, skin aglow with the light of the fire and the moon. The troopers were forced to kneel as the dancing stopped and turned into cheering, quieting into clapping and then a silence, the only sound was the fire and small shuffles. He felt strange and almost embarrassed to be in front of all of these people, his face free from his helmet, unable to fight against the queen's control._ _

__“Women and men of Purgato Sanguis,” She announced, her hands still clutching at the chain attached to the metal of his collar. “Tonight shall be a night of joy, for we have captured our enemies and their leader.” Fingers came to grip his hair roughly and bared his neck. She smiled at the cultural meaning, his weakness on full display. “Tell us your name, dog.” She said and without thinking, he uttered his name._ _

__“I don't have to tell you anything, wretch.“ He grumbled out and the women cheered, ready for the blow, already knowing the consequences of filthy words in the queen's name. She just smiled, and when she started to first show signs of retreat, he relaxed. A cruel spark lit up her face and suddenly her fingernail was digging into the cut in his face. He hissed, trying to ignore the feeling._ _

___“Well, don't you have a dirty mouth,” she laughed and the women giggled, whispering among themselves. “Do you see all of your men ? How they beg for mercy ?” She pointed at the trooper, kneeling, blood dripping from a busted lip and a cut on his forehead.  
“Commander R-” he was interrupted by a woman pushing his fettered form into the dirt at the bottom of the structure. He whined and looked up at the woman.   
“Don’t hu-uu-rt me, please ! Don’t !” He sobbed and begged and fell at the woman's feet. She slapped him and told him not to demand things of her. _

__“I’ll have you begging all the same. You are no longer Commander, you are now called ‘dog’. Until you prove yourself a man.” She laughed and she threw his hair out of her hands. “Enjoy yourselves, for you have all done well this season. A drink, to all of you.” She raised a golden chalice from a servant. “Hic Manebimus Optime !” She shouted triumphantly and the woman said the same. Drinking, before erupting into cheers again and beginning to dance to the music._ _

__The troopers were made to stand and the women messed around with their dazed state, probably made to drink the same red saccharine liquid. The women made them bow down and act as chairs, or even fight each other. The queen watched from the top of the amphitheater. A servant set a makeshift throne down and she dragged him to kneel by her throne like the dog she made him. He tried to keep an indifferent stare to the fire, but he found his eyes wandering to the queen; eyes and skin glowing, lips red with wine. A girl from the crowd yelled about the queen and immediately everyone quieted to hear the girl's words to the queen._ _

__“I said, your majesty, show us your new dog ! Last season's dog wasn’t nearly as big !” The girl cried and to his disdain, the queen smiled, he was surprised that she even listened to the girl. He wondered what last seasons ‘dog’ looked like. She stood and a thick black fur fell from her shoulders. Her hands pulled on the collar, and not wanting to get choked, he followed along. Later, he would have his revenge on this woman, but for now, he would play his part. On his hands and knees, she led him down the stairs and the troopers looked away while the women watched, thoroughly entertained. It took everything to avoid an outburst and the likely beating to follow. His knees were probably bleeding as the women inched closer to see his face. They whispered and murmured, talking about the largeness of his body and the length of his arms. The queen walked in a slow circle around the fire and tied his chain to a tall torch holder, unfortunately, attached to the ground. She picked up a random chalice and drank before the instruments started again. She hooked arms with a woman whom she called Shani and they left him there to be regarded by the townspeople. The men were few and looked happy to make fun of the troopers, men of a lower class. Though they were too scared of him and his ghastly glare. They whispered but they didn't do much else. Around the fire, the jingle of familiar bangles sounded like alarms and his eyes were brought to the queen, dancing with the people, jumping and turning, her dress and hair swaying and wrapping around her body before releasing. She laughed, her cheeks red with the drink and the dancing, skin glowing, an undeniable majesty about her. She was the queen and there was no denying that. The people sang some sort of song in her honor and he watched her. How had she become queen, how did she manage to make the men of her society so submissive ? He noticed that they were not allowed to look women in the eyes, and the boy attending the occasion whispered quietly to a girl about his age and she nodded. He brought her a drink and a small dish of fruit. He thought that they were maybe related but upon closer inspection, he was the girl's servant. He observed the queen's people dance and sing songs, eat and laugh._ _

__In the corner, the queen sat next to a group of people covered in shadows, their faces too obscured by the dark of the straw over them, and their guarded stances indicated that they were fighters and he wondered if they were any good. She invited them to sit on the plush couches in the shade of the thatching. A tall one leaned into the queen's space and whispered something and her eyes fell on him with a smirk. His fingers curled into the dirt as she laughed and he snarled at such a haughty expression. He couldn't wait until he was out of this collar. To see the life drain from her eyes, nothing without her servants and slaves. Focusing on trying to hurt her with the force, his gaze drilled into hers and her shoulders shook with her laughter. Did she know of his powers ? Was she force sensitive ? What if she was stronger than him and had already blocked him somehow, blindfolded him from seeing anything, chained him like he was chained now ? He scoffed. There was no way. The Supreme leader would have discovered her power from anywhere if that were the case. She looked at the man in the shadows and nodded, standing to leave. Slowly, her feet came to stand in front of him, the gold bangles glimmering, her hips swaying as her hands came to rest on them. She shook her head and untied him, dragging him back up the steps and into the halls of the palace, away from the eyes of her subjects._ _

__The doors of a room were opened by two guards and a sly smile slid onto her face as she dismissed the guards. They nodded stiffly, a salute and a firm acknowledgment left them as they marched into the distance. She entered and pulled him into the room by his collar. He grunted but followed her inside to see her bedroom. Did she really trust him in her room while sleeping ? Alone, no guards to stop him from smothering her ? She giggled._ _

__“Are you plotting now ?” She mumbled, her nail dragging down his cheek. His eyes widened. What if he was correct ?_ _

__“Plotting ?” He whispered, her nail dragging across his bottom lip now._ _

__“It’s what all bad dogs think about.” She said. “I don’t bring bad dogs to my room, but you’re… “ She tapped his nose with her pointer finger. “Special.”_ _

__A mocking breath escaped him and he glared at her. “Special ?” he questioned and she sat on the bed._ _

__“Won’t you stop repeating me ?” She yawned. He scoffed and sat on the floor. He scratched the back of his neck. The collar was heavy and began to set bruises into his neck. He was used to pain, both emotional and physical, but she stood and made his way to him and brushed her fingers along the skin of his neck. She went to her dresser and pulled a key from a box and sat on the bed. She motioned for him to come closer. Reluctantly, he crawled over to her and sat on his haunches in front of her. He looked up at her as she ran her fingers through his dark locks, petting him. As she leaned down and unlocked the collar, removing it from his neck, her lips came to touch the tip of his ear._ _

__“I told you that you’d crawl.” Her teeth bit her lip gently, her tongue licking at his ear. A red hot anger began to bubble and he rose up to his knees. He wanted to push her onto the bed, wrap his hands around her throat, feel her little legs kick against his. But he couldn't, a part of him wanted to see how far she would go in treating him like this. He barely gasped as she pulled away. Her thumb brushed the pad of her thumb against the cut on his face from her ring. She neared his face, his long nose bumping into hers for a second before she tilted her head, licking the wound on his face, the saliva coating the wound. He watched her predatory gaze land on his neck and his breathing picked up as her lips became wet with her tongue. The collar fell to the floor from her fingers, clanging mutely against the rug. Her hot tongue laved at the bruises and she internally snickered as he suppressed a gasp. Lithe muscles rippled underneath his skin, his blood pulsing and rushing through his veins, barely hidden by his skin dotted with little marks. The column of his neck was delightfully clear and her lips found the most vacant spot before sinking into his flesh. He groaned and in other circumstances, he would’ve pushed her off, but the liquid she made him consume was not allowing him too. She laved over the wound, sucking a mark into his skin and without really thinking, he reached out and clutched her hip. Her hand rested over his larger hand and pried his fingers from her body._ _

__

__“I didn’t say you could touch me. Sit down over there, dog.” She whispered, flicking her eyes to the center of the room. Obediently, he lifted his body up with what strength he had left in his legs. He kneeled directly in front of her and watched her bunch up her soft skirts in her hands up her thighs._ _

__“Don’t you desire to touch ? I can tell you’ve never touched someone like that before.” she sneered and he growled. She let them fall down against her legs, standing to look down at him. His jaw set as his eyes snapped up to meet hers. Her foot came to brush against his thighs and trailed closer and closer… then she drew back. His breath hitched and he exhaled._ _

__“The other dogs I’ve had were all so ugly, so rotten, so vile. But you are the noblest of them all. With this jaw and those eyes. I hated them and I fed them back to where they came from. Don’t end up the same, dog.” She murmured. His hair was sweaty and oily but she didn't seem to mind. In slow strokes, she pets his hair, calming him slightly. “It would be an absolute shame.” She straightened and went to take a handkerchief from a drawer in a small table holding a beautiful vase, the soft flowers resting inside. The handkerchief was brought to his nose and she hushed him quietly, falling into her lap with little to no struggle. He should have been scolded for his weakness. Only there was no one there who wanted something different from him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Love You !


	2. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 2 ! 
> 
> Okay, so here is chapter 2, I am so excited to write more ! 
> 
> Criticism and feedback are welcome !
> 
> BTW, if you see some Latin stuff, do not panic, I have included some backstory to that in the ending notes. I just really like the way Latin sounds so the native language on Purgato Sanguis is Latin. Hope you like it !

The heat in the palace was hardly bearable. If he had still been wearing them, his robes would have been drenched in sweat. Currently, he had been chained to the throne, trying not to seem thirsty. Last time when she noticed that he needed water, she had a servant bring a bowl, pouring from a bucket like scraps in a trough. The queen took pleasure in the sight of his depravity, laughing at his expression of angered humiliation. At this point, he suspected that she had him shut up in this palace room on purpose when he heard a servant comment of her refusal of gelum in the orchard. The breeze through the open door could only do so much for his damp skin as she luxuriated in the fannings of a servant boy. He glared at the servant boy who was watching the queen bask in the breeze of the feathered fan staff. Deep in his throat, a growl seems to form and turn into a loud snarl. Surprised at the noise, it stopped, his fingers coming to his uncontrollable throat. He had not intended to make such a noise, the eyes in the room burning holes into his skin. The smug smile stretched her cheeks and she waved away the servant boy. 

“Aww, my doggy’s so protective, isn't that right ?” She reached out and threaded her fingers through his sticky hair. He swallowed dryly and looked away.  
“Don't deny it.” She whispered, standing with his chain in hand. “Let's go for a walk, if you don't use them, those long legs will fall off,” she said, wagging her finger in a side to side motion, hips swaying with every stride. 

The pair stepped out the front gates and into the boulevard shadowed by gigantic statues. Because she had not told him otherwise, he walked beside her in silence, glancing up at every statue that passed. They were mostly of nude women in what looked like drape like dresses, sometimes with the heads of animals, or with human features. She sighed pleasantly at the smells of the fruit trees and the flowers. A serene emotion settled into her body, the wind of the spring day caressing her hair, flitting between her fingers, and billowing out her marigold colored dress. Her voice broke the pleasant silence of their stroll. 

“Do you wonder how I got here, how I control ?” she asked, looking up at him, but always maintaining her regal and queenly disposition. 

“Never have I seen a planet like this. Others have balances or sometimes have the opposite.” She listened and nodded. 

“I tried a balance, but the men were never willing to listen, throwing us to the dirt like pigs. They called for me and I answered, born unto them from the Rose Cor Petram, the start of a new season, a new age.” She watched out into the distance, a flock of vividly yellow birds all in a line looping around in the sky. 

“The pigs. That is why you called them pigs.” He stated but left room for correction. She sighed, the birds coming to perch in a fruit tree. 

“They were pigs, acted like them, looked like them, were slaughtered like them. Naturally, the only thing that could be done was the Mundans Sanguinem In Sanguinem. Much had to be done in the name of those acted against, whose plights had gone long enough unheard. The wrong was cleaned with the blood of the pigs, brought into the Morsu Canum Obtusis , their rightful place, awaiting orders and punished for disobedience. I restored my people to their true destiny, the ones to be obeyed, to give orders of their own, the new owners of the switch.” She explained. At her admittance of having to spill blood to become who she was now, he felt a likeness, a connection. He too had spilled blood to become, or overcome. She had only become, born as the savior, the restorer. And they worshiped her for the order she had put into place. Though the order was more Snokes endeavor, the bastard general Hux, he would take power any way he could get it. Maybe she would slaughter that little pig for him, what a sight that would be to see. 

“Are the pigs not experiencing the same thing as ones they had wronged ? You would wish that on another ?” He spoke cautiously, trying to keep it merely a question. A knowing smirk broke the calmness of her features. 

“No, no… Something much worse has befallen them.” Her eyes seemed to glow in the light of the sun. With that, she turned on her heel and strode back to the palace. The doors opened, the guards gesturing in a reverent manner. 

He watched her intensively as she sat in her chaise longue, feeding herself grapes and pieces of a pastry with cream. He opened his mouth to say something and she immediately caught him, never even having to set a glance upon him.

“Did I say you could speak ?” She murmured, fingers dipping into her mouth to place the grape on her tongue. He grimaced at the degradation before swallowing his pride back into his chest. 

“Permission to speak, your majesty ?” He whispered, not wanting the guards to hear him say such sour words. She nodded and finally gave him her attention. 

“Why do you sit and lounge in sloth when you have a... responsibility ?” He said, carefully avoiding the word kingdom. There was no king here after all. She rolled her eyes up to him lazily. 

“Oh, I don't manage most things, I have mortals do that for me. It's not like there's much to run anyway. The people worship me for I am their goddess incarnate. They do what they do and give me the best of what they have to offer. The mortals build all of these temples and statues in my honor.”She stated and he was shocked at the revelation. Perhaps they thought she was a goddess because of the power she contained and the outside galaxies she could enslave. ‘like us’. He thought back to when they first landed and the silence that ensued. With circumstances like these, she must be violently strong in the force. Enough to bring him to his knees and hide the signatures of every being on the planet. Strong enough to convince an entire population that she was a goddess. 

He looked upon her again in a new light. He wondered how she would fare in a battle against his own mentor. The pastry was finished and a tray of fruit and small cakes was brought to her throne side table. The servant bowed and left quickly. 

“And you are immortal ?” He inquired and she smiled. 

“You'll see.” She finished and then began to devour the fruit and the cakes. 

After her meal, she dragged him back to her room and stared at him, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with no direction.

“I can feel your power. It is not as great as mine, but impressive in its own sense,” she muttered, gaining proximity. Each footstep was marked by the bounce of her bangles. 

His tongue eased from the roof of his mouth. 

“Show me.” The two words filled the entirety of the room, her body ceasing in coming any closer. He turned to see her and the wicked smile etched into her lips was almost frightening. 

“I don’t have to show you anything, dog.” She intoned, which was somehow worse than if she had just yelled. She shoved him to his knees the cold stone floors not much of a welcome feeling. He made no sound of pain. The queen quirked a brow at his silent acceptance, returning to a more merciful state.And then it was gone, her small hand wrapping around his throat. She squeezed just a little, bringing forth a shuffle in his stomach of nervousness. 

“You do this a lot. To others. You cannot hide from me.” Her fingers pushed into the side of his neck. Nails poked and bit into his flesh, drawing red rubies of blood. the liquid stained her nails and she drew her hands forth. Slowly, she examined the iron infused substance before putting her fingers to his lips. They were so soft as she slid her forefinger and middle finger, torpidly into his mouth, the warm wet texture seeping into her knuckles. Determined to stay as strong as possible, he kept his eyes on her own, tongue moving aside to make room for her fingers, brushing along the tips. The blood mixed with his saliva and was thrust down his throat from the force of his swallow. The bitterness lingered on his tongue, contrasted by the sweetness of her own flesh. 

“This is where you belong. On your knees, sucking your own fluids from my fingers…” She whispered, tilting her head to the side, her lids dropping to cover half of her iris. Then with a pop, she withdrew her fingers from his mouth, wiping his spit on his cheek. 

“Disgusting.” 

The queen wandered over to a chest that wasn't there earlier that day, on the other side of her oversized bed. She unlocked it with a key from what came out of nowhere, the top creaking a little before flopping over. 

“Your weapon is so fascinating. What glow, what color.” She murmured, taking the saber from the chest. Out came the blade, dangerously unstable. A belonging that did not belong to her. Yet she looked as if she owned it, the only sign that she did not, was the sense of wonder in her eyes, watching the blade spark and tremble, the red glow cast on her face like the blood she claimed cleansed her cities and people. He watched in awe, no words coming to the surface of his mouth. Entranced, enslaved was he to the image of her with his weapon in her hands, wishing to see her cut and slash the flesh of another in her own name. Just as the thought had appeared from nowhere, its mysterious origin lingered as she threw it carelessly on her bed. Then his senses came back to him, his territorial feelings sprouting back up.

“DON’T TOUCH I-” The queen turned to him so fast, that it must have hurt her neck. A snap of her fingers marked the snap of his jaw coming together, nearly biting his tongue. 

“Be quiet, dog. Unless I need a muzzle for you too.” She threatened but he only glared, not able to speak either way. 

“I am in need of no weapons, dog. I am enough.” She stated, her authoritative tone evoking no difference from him. She neared him again, putting her fingers back through his dirty hair and this time, she had more of a reaction. 

“You have not shown me that you are a man, so I am forced to leave you like the dirty dog that you are. I don’t doubt that you're an intelligent dog, stupid dogs don't think about escape. But I like them sharp-witted.” She murmurs, still petting him. 

 

“I guess I could always just hose you down like a prisoner…” She trailed off, thinking about the possibilities. 

“The servants would have a lot of work with all of this surface area.” She pondered, trailing a palm down his arm. She kneeled in front of him, pulling a handkerchief from her dress. The piece of cloth bunched up around his nose, her hand around the back of his neck, helping him lean into her. As he fell into the dark of his subconscious, she laid him on the floor as gently as she could with his weight. Her hands retracted as she called the guards, dragging him down the hallway. 

Perhaps he should have just listened to Hux. Like any regular imperializing, conquering, bring all the troops for intimidation, all the weapons, hell, even Hux himself to come sadistically parade around with his hat and speeches, beliefs of false power. But something about the quietness of the planet drew him close. The eerie call of the planets jewel-like appearance. Of course, he didn't know that it was her. The Queen of Purgato Sanguis always got what she wanted. He could tell when he was thrown carelessly before her throne, watching him, encased in fur and silk. He was enmeshed, trapped, and it was too late to stop himself from sinking into her wishes and desires, to serve her until he could breathe no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some important translations >>
> 
> Purgato Sanguis
> 
> -means Cleaning the blood, the name of the planet you rule. 
> 
> Rose Cor Petram 
> 
> \- means Rose heart of rock, a giant rose quartz geode that you were found in, as you were 'born from the heart' of the planet. 
> 
> Mundans Sanguinem In Sanguinem
> 
> -means, Cleansing the blood in blood, so your planet was once ruled by men, and when women took over, that day is called Mundans Sanguinem In Sanguinem. 
> 
> Morsu Canum Obstusis
> 
> -means Blunt Toothed Dog, the state of being obedient. 
> 
> Thanks For Reading ! 
> 
> Love You and let me know if you like it !


	3. Ternio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 3 !
> 
> HAIII, c'est moi, k so this is chapter 3, prolly sucks ass, but what can I say ??  
> Anyway, hope you guys like it, let me know your opinion, happy to hear what you think !!!!!

Today was the Tertia Bruma, the third solstice marking the new coming season for the people of Purgato Sanguis. The sun would turn a more vibrant shade of orange all day and set eclipsed into the night before coming up normal the next day. It was a greatly celebrated affair, saying goodbye to loved ones who had passed during the Aevitas, women from around the planet coming to see the queen for sacrifices, a blessing, and to see her new dog, the buzz of planet gossip and news. Of course, he was kind of average, maybe even sub-par, compared to the men on her planet, specifically trained and formed over the years of demands for more aesthetically pleasing dogs and wolves. If the dogs were good for something they could at least look nice. 

Though his face was different, unique. His eyes were brown instead of the emerald jewel like glow the dogs of Purgato Sanguis had attained, a little paler than the usual tanner tones, his hair less curly. But the queen liked this foreign dog. He was a new kind, the first to offer some fire in his eyes, the rage, anger, and pain too strong to mask with the Canem Bibendum. His body was larger, taller, much more pleasing to look at than some of the other pigs she had found; cowering in her shadow and fed to their origins soon after. And with enough training and conditioning, he would willingly find his place as her loyal and subservient dog and perhaps as her wolf. 

But for now, he was still disobedient and mouthy. 

“I refuse to eat off the floor.” He ground out, digging his fingers into the stone of the orange colored palace, the sun's light soaking inside from the palace doors. He kept his eyes on hers, glaring, jaw set in extreme irritation. She quirked a brow, scoffing. 

“Did I say you could speak to me ?” She chuckled maliciously, grabbing him by his hair. She liked his hair, so satisfying to grab and tug. “Would you like me to feed you, dog ? Shove a funnel between your teeth and pinch your nose until you swallow ?” She cooed in a falsely sweet voice, petting his hair mockingly. He leaned back slightly, protesting her suggestion. Releasing his hair, she returned to her original task of sipping on a cold drink a servant boy had retrieved for her. He stared for a moment before nearing his face to the bowl. He flinched back in disgust. He just couldn't do it, to consume from a bowl like a dog. This was too far, too much degradation. She laughed and sipped again. 

“Come now, dog. Leave no scraps for the pigs. Use those sharp teeth you’ve got.” She giggled, tapping her nails on the gold rim of her glass. With her sharp nails, she plucked at one of the leaves floating in the drink, biting into it with her teeth. His stomach growled, desperate to eat something, throat just as deprived of hydration. He could do it, just this once, and then he could kill her when he broke free. Just this once, he repeated, just this once.  
He shoved his face into the bowl and her laughter rang out like bells shortly after. She would regret it, he promised, she would regret it. 

When it was over, she sat before his subdued form, a warm damp cloth in her hands from a salver. He felt tired again, like the first night he arrived as she tilted his head back. He made no move to stop her. Cold water ran down his throat before abruptly stopping, the rest splashed in his face. He gasped in shock, breathing heavily, water dripping from his hair. 

“I don’t like dirty dogs. Stand up, I must prepare for the ceremony.” She smirked, fingers raking the black strands back for him. He pressed his teeth together, trying to stop himself from lashing out. This woman would probably be the death of him. 

 

With his chain in hand, she dragged him down the halls of the palace, stepping outside and into the boulevard. She shoved him inside of a carriage brought by larger animals with long horns, of a kind he had never seen before. Her long orange dress flared out, falling to the floor and followed her inside. She took a seat on the plush pillows of the seats inside, orange blending in with the light from the sky, flames licking at the sky, burning steadily in the peach colored clouds. They traversed the boulevard and around the temple, continuing onto another road that led through the city of Viridis, the capital. Thankfully, he was mostly hidden from the prying eyes of her subjects, though some of them had seen him already. It was hard to look inside of the carriage, but her subjects still cheered loudly, throwing about small pieces of titian colored papers. 

“Where are we going ?” He asked, keeping the question, not wanting to encounter the consequences of being boisterous around the queen. She smiled in tranquility, brushing a few locks behind her ear, fingertips touching the petals of the rich and delicate flowers in her crown. 

“Today is the Tertia Bruma, the start of the third season. We are traveling to Ceterꜵssa, the city with the biggest Cavea on Purgato Sanguis. Death is celebrated before starting with new life in the first season again, during the Primus Bruma.” she explained, but not with many details. She watched her people cheer instead, his eyes focusing on her face then the rest of her. The tear drops of amber resin had captured and killed small insects inside of them, and now they were tied around her neck in an intricate piece, lying against her neck. Little earrings held single perfectly spherical beads of amber with glimmering silver to keep them from falling out. The dress she adorned was the same topaz like color, rings of more resin covering her knuckles. The insects and beetles suffocated inside seemed to echo her holiday of death, the creatures stuck inside, a slow painful death awaiting to take them away. He shivered at the thought of her acting this out on her enemies, shutting them inside to be snuffed out in thick heavy tree resin with no escape. 

They arrived with the queen's caravan when the sun was at its highest point in the cycle, The fire of its light beaming down and warming the skin of the people waiting to greet the queen. She leaned forward and locked her jeweled chain on his collar. 

“Crawl, dog.” She muttered, taking the hand of the woman at the door of the carriage, wearing guards armor. 

“Your majesty,” she whispered, seemingly out of breath at the touch of her goddess. The queen graces her with a smile and made her way out of the carriage with her help. He was forced to follow, pulled by the chain locked to his collar. Reluctantly, on all fours, he dragged himself towards her, keeping his head down to spare some humiliation. The people all bowed at her mere presence, silence ensued as they all bent to the floor. The queen bunched her dress in her hands, revealing the gold bangles around her ankles, to mount the few stairs marking the entrance to the Cavea. Carvings of old women stood at the entrance, like sages, holding long staffs that attached to the ledge at the top of the doorway. 

“Women of Purgato Sanguis. I am elated to announce the end of the Aequinoctium and the beginning of the Tertia Bruma, in which we celebrate those who have done so much for us, loyal only to Purgato Sanguis. They have passed in my name and in yours. Forever, will we remember their names, written in the trees, murmured in the winds.” The people relished in the sound of her, in her place in front of them. Then she turned and entered the dark cave. Inside, was the biggest natural structure he had ever seen, voices seeming to never end in the echoes. He was forced to stand as they made their way down a long flight of stairs past the rows and rows of terraces cut into the stone for sitting. At the bottom was another throne, made of more fossilized tree sap, hardened and smoothed out to form it. A small set of stairs led up to them where she took her seat. Skeletons, like displays, were put together again, crushed together in the resin of the seat itself. Maker, she had killed people like that. She flashed him a toothy grin, dragging him closer by his collar. 

As she had been the first to enter, the next to come were much older woman, filling in slowly with the help of staffs, or striding in even though they looked too decrepit to walk. They all sat in the first row muttering the cheer she had yelled at the party of the night he had come. 

“Hic Manebimus Optime.” She replied. The other woman of Purgato Sanguis settled inside as well with their kneeling dogs, some with standing men, and baskets full of items which he supposed were the sacrifices she had mentioned. 

“Prudens, Women, wolves, dogs. From the Prudens who have suffered to the sprouting flowers of women to be. You and I have all come here to offer your blessings over those passed, leave what you will, take what is given, and receive my blessings to you.” She raised her hand to the sun, gold bangles sliding down, her eyes fluttering closed. When she opened them, her iris’ became like the sun, the pupil blew out, almost to the edges. Her skin seemed to glow with her power, and he stumbled back at the shock of energy. What was happening ? The old women bowed, uttering a blessing standing one by one with small scrolls and trinkets. With a few whispers, she accepted them at her altar. A small brush was pressed into packed powder, almost yellow in nature, and smeared in a circle on the left palm of each woman. Like this, the citizens all came to the throne, some leaving presents, some coming with tears in their eyes, asking to have their blessings received. Each of them was painted on their left palm with the powder, walking with shaky footsteps back to their row to watch the queen receive her gifts. Most of the women ignored him, like a matter of no importance, a mere shadow looming beside the queen. He sat on a step of the stairs, tired of watching at least a hundred encounters that mostly played out the same. 

“Can you please bless me, your majesty ? Can you watch over my mother, my queen ?” what a bore. When they all returned to their seats, a second group approached, all with men at their sides, kneeling next to them. They asked for health, and what not, obedient dogs. Sometimes the women offered nothing, a pattern he had seen from those in mourning. The dogs cowered in the presence of the queen, tentatively and timidly leaning into the gentle touches of the queen at the tops of their heads. Her planet had extremely strange practices, bizarre from any perspective. 

As the event ended, the people had gone out, leaving in a slow procession. The floor was littered with the orange colored papers, as they went back up the stairs, boarding the carriage and returning to the familiar palace, burning in the even more in the glowing coal, warming the stone, hot to the touch. 

He was becoming more and more tired of treated like this, a dirty dog, kneeling at her presence. Though he was blinded, chained from reaching his full power, he was bigger than her, stronger, taller; she was smaller and most likely weaker. The burn of a stare landed on his blurry eyes, coming back into focus to see her regarding him closely. 

“You know, you’re plotting is so… visible, dog. I can see it all in your eyes. Didn’t I tell you ? You can’t hide from me.” She shook her head. “Don’t you listen at all ?” she yanked on the chain pulling his face to hers. 

“I don’t like pigs, and you're teetering dangerously on the edge of being roasted like one. I’ll shove an apple in your mouth and light you aflame,” her fingers curled tightly into the links of the chain. “Don’t test me.” She glared with her hearth-like eyes, pupils not so blown, but in the shadows lurking was something more sinister than she. A true for not yet revealed.

She shoved him away from her face, but he did not move back much. The guards helped her out of the carriage, setting her bare feet on the warm stone, gold bangles glittering before coming back to be hidden under the sweep of her dress. 

 

\- 

 

He didn't know whether to be stiff or relaxed. The pissy child, Ren, had not returned from that ‘simple task’. Ren offered to do the entire thing, well more accurately, insisted. The board suggested a full effort, but only one official to come and talk to the people; if applicable. But he had refused, laced with an insult of wasted effort, and then promptly left the room in his usual flurry of dark robes. 

But now, he had been gone for too long. He had given the task a set amount of time, never having returned at the designated hour. With as many times Supreme Leader Snoke had said that Ren was capable, he had hoped he wouldn't have to look into the matter. Maybe he had just gotten lost ? Or he lost his stupid helmet on the damned planet and was now scouring the hunk of dirt for it. Most of all he hoped he wouldn't have to organize a search party for him. If he did, what fun he would have, the criticizing, the undermining. And if the man-child managed to poison himself, or by some great miracle died ? The entire galaxy would be his. He leaned back in his chair, a new empire, a new order. Emperor Hux had a nice ring to it if you said it right. Hope was a good thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR LATIN
> 
> Tertia Bruma
> 
> \- means third solstice, or third winter. A holiday celebrating the start of the third season which also celebrates death. 
> 
> Aevitas
> 
> \- means lifetime, like a year, ending at the third season.
> 
> Canem Bibendum
> 
> \- means drink of the dog or dog drink. The sticky shit you made 'em drink. Really sweet and used to make dogs more obedient. 
> 
> Ceteraosssa 
> 
> \- means rest bones, the city with the biggest cave stadium thing, lots of mausoleums, and forests. Traveled to for Tertia Bruma.
> 
> Cavea
> 
> -means, dug out area, like a giant mountain that was turned into a huge stadium thing. I just really like latin, okeyy.
> 
> Viridis
> 
> -means blooming, fresh, beautiful. The capital city of Purgato Sanguis
> 
> Primus Bruma
> 
> \- means the first solstice. A holiday celebrating the start of the new year, the start of the first season, and new life. The sun turns red. 
> 
> Aequinoctium
> 
> \- means the second solstice. Holiday for the start of the second season and for girls who are coming of age. The sun turns pink and then eclipses.
> 
> Prudens
> 
> -means wise, sage. the priestess' that were there to see the queen when she first rose from the heart of Purgato Sanguis. 
> 
> Hic Manebimus Optime 
> 
> -means here we'll stay excellently. A greeting or phrase said from woman to woman, 
> 
> Thanks for Reading ! 
> 
> Tell me what you think, Love you !


	4. Tetradeum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo. K, so this is chapter 4, hope you like it !! I'm still, kinda developing as a writer, ya know, my other fics suck just as much as this one. Anyway... Hope you guys are doin good these days, summer is almost herrreeeee. Just let me know what you think. Why you like it, why you don't..... telll mmeeee I want to know! 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 4, Love You !

How long has he been here, chained to this woman's throne, he does not know. More and more had he found himself lost in the practices she acted against him, naturally. An impulse, a desire began to form. One he wished to crush, but he could not seem to stop himself. Obedience became a regular occurrence and the pleased little smiles she gave encouraged him to do more. Be more. Or less, you’d think with how many times she made him bend to her will. It was a reflex, almost. He didn't know if he could not or would not stop. It most likely had something to do with that red liquid she made him consume. Well, whatever had made him like this, he did not want it. A small part of him agreed with the other argument. You deserve this; it justified. You belong here, bow down to someone who is greater than you. Yet he had no proof of her power. He had felt some sort of energy at the weird death ceremony, pushing, prodding. Her eyes changed color, the energy draping out and into the air of the cave, over her subjects. Still, he had no proof. The results of her blinding him from his power were successful at keeping him in the dark about her plans and keeping him from overpowering her. He was strong; yes, but the chains were powerful, locking him inside of her power and control. He wished he could object when she commanded him to do something. ‘Kneel, dog. Crawl, dog.’ Resistance and memories of his former power were slipping farther from his capability, compliance seeping into his every reaction to her wants. 

For her, his conditioning was going well. Less frequent thoughts of refusal and escape, and surprisingly, good results. He was slipping into second nature, Acquiescence. Now for the polishing. If he obeyed, he needed to do it nicely. Proper titles and timidity were in order for him to be perfect. But to be completely honest, she didn't only want his actions. She wanted his will. Actions aren't that valuable in comparison to the will, especially of this commander from somewhere in the expanse of the world she cared not to discover. He was arrogant, passionate about his ideology, hateful, wrathful. As far as she had seen into his life, he had been horribly manipulated into limiting himself in his power, limiting himself in his emotions, keeping himself from feeling things he deemed were unnecessary to feel. But she knew he could reach farther, she could liberate him while holding him in the chains of her freedom. An oxymoron, she knew, but she wanted to see him let go of all of the things he keeps inside. Lose the reins of the anger, the desire to feel human. He would be… truly unstoppable. A guided storm. She would be the wind to push him where she wanted him to go. 

 

She tapped her fingers against her staff. It was the time to choose the wolves from the dogs. At midday, women from all around would gather in the amphitheater connected to the palace with dogs they thought proper to become the new season wolves. It would be nice if, by next season, her dog was ready to transcend through the ranks, but, alas he had not given all of himself to her yet.

A servant brought a report for the number of dogs thought to be prepared. 

“Your majesty, there are exactly 800 dogs for the Primus Bruma.” She said, rolling the report up and sliding it back inside of the cylindrical object it had come from. The queen nodded and tapped her staff on the floor be her foot. 

“Bring in the first hundred.” She commanded and the woman nodded stiffly, leaving with a just as stiff acknowledgment. 

“What are you going to do with the… dogs ?” He asked, hoping it wasn't some odd ritualistic sacrifice. 

“They are to become wolves.” She answered shortly. 

“Wolves ?” 

“Wolves are used for breeding. They are the strongest and most obedient dogs on the planet, used to reproduce with women who wish to participate in the Primus Bruma.” She explained, sipping at her icy drink. So, dogs and wolves were submissive, but only wolves were allowed to reproduce. This planet was crazy. A hundred men were brought inside through the door from the hallway, heads bowed, single silver bangles around their wrists. They wore only pants and boots. 

The queen slinked out of her seat like a cat, golden bangles jingling just slightly. Her staff scraped against the floor. A small hand of ivory pointing its pointer finger was attached at the end, tapping it against the first dog. His head rose from looking at the floor, his eyes a marbled mix of blues and grays. The color spectrum for eyes seemed to go further than the regular colors for usual human forms. He seemed scared to even look at the queen but eventually set his eyes upon hers. She smiled gently at his hesitation. She tapped with her staff the floor just in front of the dog. He stepped forward and she moved to the next. The queen looked at all hundred dogs, tapping her staff for them to move forward or pushing them back. Those who stepped forward were wolves, and if they stepped back, they were dogs. At least ten per group of a hundred were to remain dogs, the rest were to become wolves. 

Around the fifth group, as they were being excused, a woman brought her dog back. He had not been chosen to be a wolf, determined as being weak. 

“My queen, if you would excuse me. This is my seventh dog, and the doctrine of only six dogs dictates that I may not keep him. I’ve no idea what to do with him. I asked all of my friends if they would keep him, but they say he is too weak. Please, I have come all the way from Rubii, and I do not wish to bring him back.” she implored. The queen observed the woman before nodding her head. 

“Bring him here.” The dog made his way to approach the queen. He kneeled and made a bit of awkward eye contact with the queen's current dog before quickly looking away at the Queens pointed staff planted on the floor. 

“It is true, this one is weak. But I know that weak dogs are the easiest to control,” she said, loud enough for the woman to hear. Her hands came up to twist in his hair, revealing the side of his neck. The woman shuffled about, ready to sell him for cheap in Viridis’ city center. 

“Shall I take him then, Your Majesty ?” She asked but the queen shook her head in the negative.

“He will stay in the palace. He will make a fine servant. Does he have a name ?” 

“His name is Aperi.” She answered. The queen dismissed the woman, calling forth a guard, who led the dog away. Each day revealed a new fact about Purgato Sanguis. Like women having harems, and dogs being selected for breeding. When would any of this become normal ? Nevermind, he hoped that it wouldn't. She reviewed the rest of the dogs, about seven hundred dogs having been chosen for the first season. 

The queen yawned and stretched lackadaisically, grabbing his chain and letting him stand, heading to her bedroom. 

“I- Permission to-” he started, choking on his request. He hated saying it and was happy that she interrupted him. 

“Yes, Yes, what is it ?” she said softly, dismissing the guards at her door for the night. 

“I wanted to ask if you knew of the force.” She glanced at him, dropping his chain on the rug, grabbing the key from her vanity. The key slid into the keyhole, turning to unlock the collar around his neck. 

“We don’t use force anymore, the dogs are loyal now.” The queen answered, walking back to her vanity, hiding the key away, placing the collar on a nearby stool. The torches in the room wavered in the air, as she sat down and removed the flowers in her crown, gently placing the gold crown of leaves down on a cushion afterward. She looked at him through the mirror. “Is that what you meant ?” 

“No, the force is… something that exists in all living beings, but a select few are able to control it. I believe that this the source of your power.” He explained. Though he was not sure, it was the only power he could apply to his situation, no other explanation fitting into the reality of her strength. She giggled, sweeping her hair back and twisting to look at him only to burst into giggles again.

“Is the source of your power, this ‘force’ you speak of ?” She interrogated, and he begrudgingly nodded yes. Was she laughing at his statement or his power ?

“I don’t think that I have it then, I feel no such thing as the force. I am… much different than you.” She wandered into a doorway, the room past it hidden from his sight. She emerged with a shorter dress, dropping nearly to her shoulders with its plunging neckline. The shiny and soft material bounced the orange light from the torches, the colors matching well with the color of her skin. The dress swayed with her thighs as she paced over to sit on the bed.  
“Would you like me to show you ?” She asked after a long pause, tilting her head, pupils shrinking back. He nodded. The queen stood from her place. Suddenly, flecks of purple light began to glow in her eyes and with another blink, they unified, covering her entire iris with the purple burn of embers deep within. A searing sensation of delving fingers began the somewhat familiar feeling of a mind probe. He had not felt it this penetrable and invasive before. Involuntarily, he fell to his knees in front of her. The darkest secrets were exposed to her all seeing eyes, oxidizing in their nakedness. His jaw fell open in a shout of pain, his teeth coming together with a click to clench at his jaw. When the flow came to a stop, his own panting became louder and louder to his own ear, sweat dripping down his chest. His eyes rolled back to look up at her face, shadows dancing with the flames of the torches on the walls. The air pressure seemed higher than before and with a sinking stomach, he realized that she had removed the state of blindness from him. She was an immeasurable being, much more powerful than anyone he would ever get to compare himself to. To shame were his enemies and the people he admired, feeble and meek in her presence. Her glowing violet eyes cut into him like fiery daggers. She was a marvel, a beautiful being of strength, towering over the universe itself. 

“I am your new goddess, your queen to obey. And you will bow before me.” She commanded, pointing down at her feet and with complete will and volition, he lowered himself before her. She was the power that he would admire now. She was the goddess that he would worship. The Queen of Purgato Sanguis was destined to rule the galaxies at his side. Together, they could crush anyone who got in their way. They would be the superpower to take hold of the stars. 

 

-

 

Now that he was no longer blinded by her wishes, he could use the force again. He was determined to show the queen that he was a man, worthy to stand beside her. At the moment, she still wished for him to wear the collar. Her warriors, like his, were loyal protectors of their master, skilled and graceful fighters. Only two of them were men, tall and muscular, trained to perfection to even compete with the other women, skills, and appearances varying. She watched from the top of the amphitheater, like at the celebration, under the shade, the servant dog, Aperi, bringing gelum and fanning her to keep her cool. in order to prove himself a man, he had to spar with the top members of her royal squadron and then do a demonstration that he thought would best display ‘this force of his’. She had given him a practice weapon, access to his lightsaber still denied.

The tall man he was fighting, Yera, had dark black eyes, and white shocking hair, like an elderly man, but looked at the most, 27. His agility and speed were second-rate, but he was strong, wielding a large battle ax, too heavy a weapon for anyone. Yera had been knocked to the floor, as he had challenged himself to only use physical skill to beat them as much as he could before using the force. Yera grunted as he made harsh contact with the floor. He scooted away, rising to match Kylos height. He sneered and brusquely made his way to stand a few steps below the queen. 

“I am sorry I have failed, Your Majesty.” He took a knee, bowing his head. She nodded, fingers fiddling with the long spoon carrying her icy dessert. 

“There is no need, Yera. He is merely proving himself. He most likely will not succeed.” She smirked, immediately flicking her eyes up to watch Kylos reaction. As suspected, his fists clenched, eyes closing to try and capture his anger, focusing it to be used as a weapon. Yera stood up, battle ax clicking on the steps.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” he grinned and stalked away to sit in the shade. His next opponent, Timui, stood and walked out of the shade, sun lighting up her form. She had a small and skinny form, eyes completely white, a darker complexion foiling the color. She was bald, not even eyelashes or eyebrows sprouting from her skin. She had only a knife, the size of half of an average practice weapon. The object was incredibly sharp, the point radiating in the sun. Her perfectly white teeth shone in a grin, her head bowing. 

“Your Majesty, I apologize for my brash speech, but when you summoned us, I thought we would be facing someone more… formidable.” Her voice was heavy and gravelly, grating in her throat. Everything about the woman was strange. He scowled. 

“You don’t exactly look like a fighter either.” He growled, readying himself for her attack. Her grin fell and she blinked her milky eyes. 

“I was not speaking to you, dirty dog.” She bared her teeth, her hand clutching at her knife. She shouted and lunged at him, her body easily lifting into the air from her light body weight and athletic legs. He blocked her knife and she fell on her feet already stabbing at him again. She barraged him with attempts to slice and stab at his flesh, wrinkles settling between her eyes from her frustration. With a barren expression, he fought back just as fiercely, anger, not clouding his judgment but put towards clearing it. The Queen watched as he blocked attack after attack, landing a few bruises and abrasions on her own limbs. As she went in for a low stab, he landed a hard hit on her arm, causing her to drop the knife. She gasped but before she could grab at it again, he kicked her in the knee, forcing the girl to hit the ground, dust thrown into the air at the impact. She screamed in anger.

“You insolent dog ! I’ll kill you, you hear me ?!” She almost got a hold of her knife, but something froze her hand. The queen voice rang out into the amphitheater. 

“Timui. Return to your seat.” The girl still grabbed at her knife and dusted her knees. Easily, she regained her standing position, bowing low to the queen. 

“This isn't over, dog.” The word dripped from her mouth like acid, not having the same effect as the Queen's words, coated in honey. “Yes, My Queen.” She said, as nicely as she could, which was still unpleasant to the ear.

He drank from a cup of water that the Queen had sent to him, as the last woman stood from her seat. The servant quickly left the dirt of the amphitheater, an athletically built woman rising from the dark of the shade. She was taller than Timui, but just a little bit shorter than himself. Her hair was short and dark, her eyes red, murky with her intent to spill his blood. Her skin was a sickly pallid color, the redness from being in the sun spreading over her bare shoulders. This was the woman she had called Shani on the first night he had arrived. 

Behind her, she dragged along a stunt club, rectangular blades of transparent black stone sticking out of the edges. 

“Impressive… Yera and Timui are hard to defeat.” She complimented, voice light like they didn't want to tear each other to shreds. He said nothing, simply choosing to circle around with her, instead of letting her loop behind him. 

“But I am neither of them, I am faster, stronger, smarter than them and from what I’ve seen, maybe even you.” She tested him, and his anger for his proneness to lash out. He again said no words. She advanced quickly, almost knocking him backward with just the weight of her club. 

He backed up, thinking it best for her to tire herself out with the weight of her weapon than becoming tired from attempting to fight her off. The woman swung her club over and around, leg lunging to a knee to crash it into his side. Sliding back, he dodged just in time, both hands striking the practice sword over her head. She hissed, becoming angrier. They dodged and attacked each other, grunting, drops of sweat collecting. 

“Your blood will be cleansed !” She shouted, renewed vigor only lasting so long, her sore arm muscles already exhausted from fighting for a solid 15 minutes. 

They settled into the middle, any and all dust kicked up floating into the center. Their heavy breathed figures casted long shadows into the packed earth. The queen watched with her usual look of slight interest, Aperi still fanning at her dutifully. In an effort to best him in speed, she rushed at him, club clutched with the strength of both of her arms. Shani went for his neck, but he ducked, practice sword grounding itself into the back of her knees. Her club skidded out into the dust, knees slamming into the sun-bleached sand. 

Shani was silent. Her heaving breaths were cut off by her laughter, first quiet snickers, then loud boisterous laughter.

"Me..." she whispered. Snickers shaking her exhausted frame. "Bested by a dog." She shook her head in disbelief. 

The queen stood, bangles jingling down the stairs, marking her presence at the bottom, both warriors turning to face her. She pointed her staff in front of her, indicating for him to step forward. Shani stood and took a knee. 

“My queen. I- I have failed ! Please excuse this travesty.” she stuttered, eyes nervously darting around the landscape of the dusty floor. The queen waited for her to stand. 

“You, Timui, and Yera may go and attend Omnesfestum in the refectory,” she said, keeping her eyes on Kylos prideful gaze. They all gave a single nod, standing and walking up and out of the amphitheater. 

“I am… Pleased, with your skill. Determination, strength, control. But I know, that took everything, did it not ?” Of course, the fighting was difficult, but that's not what she was referring to. “Your rage was tangible for a moment. A thing in the air, touchable. Then suddenly, it was contained.” Kylo lifted his chin, taking any syllable she would give him. Most of the time, his rage got in the way, often fighting out of himself, destroying anything he possibly could. Molten metal and heat warped steel turned orange all around him, his anger conquering his other emotions. But this was different, he hadn't let his rage surface and obscure his actions. He let it form into a sharp point of focus. The servant boy brought a embroidered pillow down and set it on one of the seats in the amphitheater. Her staff drew an unsteady line in the earth, her dress pooling around her ankles. 

“Now show me your power.” She crossed one long over the other. He dropped his practice sword on the ground, a clatter echoing around. She raised an eyebrow but changed her expression when the sword floated back up to his hand. He let go of it, yet it did not drop again. He smirked as it hovered above his hand. Slowly, her legs uncrossed and she stood, nearing her hand under the sword, checking for some sort of trick. 

“I can- I can feel something. It’s inside of you, outside of you. Is this the force ?” she asked and he nodded, enjoying the glow of her interested smile. Her finger curled into the hilt, removing the wooden object from his possession. She pulled it back and swung it down forward. From wood, faster than light, it turned into glittering steel, her hand still holding the hilt. 

“I can feel you as well, glowing, neither dark, neither light. Solid. Ethereal.” The sword clattered to the ground, no longer made of metal, back to its wooden state. Her hands held her dress up, rings of gold and precious stones glaring light back to the sun. 

“Come back with me, you have proven yourself a man.” She said. He walked beside her, happy to finally stand beside her. Yes, she was the perfect empress. Queen of a planet was dwarfed by being the ruler of the galaxy. Of the universe. And forever the ruler of his will, whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only like, two Latin-derived words in here, some names are just made up from ma brain..
> 
> Timui
> 
> -means feared, one of the strongest fighters on the planet and the most feared. 
> 
> Omnesfestum
> 
> \- means all feast. Cities all come together to eat instead of eating alone, increasing sisterhood between citizens. Dogs just do all the cleaning and work, allowed to eat after the women are finished, isolated in the homes of their owners.
> 
> Thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Love You !


End file.
